Final Frontier Award Contest 2012!
by Final Frontier Awards
Summary: Be part of the first annual "Final Frontier Awards" contest! Nominate your favorite stories, and be recognised for your creativity! Open for all Star Trek 2009 fanfiction, guidelines inside. Lots of categories, have fun while earning recognition.
1. Captain's Log 1: Guidelines

First off, our staff welcomes you to the Final Frontier Awards!

We Are: Herr Fritz (the one with a fanfiction account), Lynn, Torgeir, and Martin

The Final Frontier Awards takes the very best work in Star Trek fanfiction from the past year. This is the first year of operation, so let's make it a great one!

We have several story categories, as well as an overall "Best Story of 2012."

The process starts with a nominating round. Every fanfiction author and reader may nominate their favorites. Categories are found in the next chapter.

When all the nominations are in, they get announced in a chapter on the Final Frontier Award's profile.

Once the nominations are announced, the voting round begins. In this round, **everyone** gets to play a part. All readers and writers, whether you have a fanfiction account or not, gets to vote. You have 1 vote in each category, and are able to vote for yourself.

**All nominations for the 2012 contest are due May 1****st****. Contact us with nominations via PM or email: finalfrontierawards AT gmail DOT com.**

/-/

A few things to keep in mind:

The Final Frontier Award is just for fun. Though it will make you feel good if you win, it will not grant you fame and fortune.

Participation is free; so is winning. You won't win a trip to Hawaii, but you will be immortalized on the Final Frontier Award's profile for the rest of time.

Don't hold back nominations because you're nervous! Many shyly-wrote fanfictions are hidden pieces of gold!

Even if you don't win, don't get discouraged. Keep at it—all fanfiction is a testimony to creativity!

/-/

So with nothing else to discuss, the next chapter holds the categories for the contest!


	2. Captain's Log 2: Categories

You can nominate for one or more categories, though the more categories you nominate stories for, the more winners we can have! Let us know via PM or email by May 1st!

There will be a first place and runner up in each category.

Though stories may fall into several categories, it is up to the nominator to determine where their nomitated storeis will go.

/-/

Nomination Categories:

**Captain Kirk Award:  
>Best Story of 2012<strong>: Self-explanatory, the highest honor.

**Tribble Award:  
>Best Drabble: <strong>Best story under 1,000 words.

**Spock's Youth Award  
>Best Short Drama<strong>: Under 5,000 words, having the strongest impact and dramatic flair.

**Nero's Plan Award  
>Best Long Drama: <strong>Over 5,000 words, having the strongest impact and dramatic flair.

"**I'm A Doctor, Not A-" Award  
>Best Short Comedy: <strong>Under 5,000 words, the story that makes us laugh the most!

"**Inwented in Russia" Award  
>Best Long Comedy: <strong>Over 5,000 words, the story that makes us laugh the most for more pages.

**Gaila Award:  
>Best Short Romance Story:<strong> Under 5,000 words, can make us go 'awww!' or wish for our own fiery romance.

**Nyota Award:  
>Best Long Romance Story: <strong>Over 5,000 words, sweet and cuddly, or passionate and angsty.

**The Enterprise Award  
>Best 'True Spirit': <strong>Story that holds the closest to the true spirit and style of the original Star Trek.

**Pon Farr Award:  
>Most Unique Story: <strong>Story with the most interesting plot twist, theme, style, or simply the most unique.

**Vulcan Harp Award:  
>Best PoemSongfic: **Any length, but has to have substance behind it.

**Katra Award:  
>Best Supernatural Story: <strong>Yes, this may include vampires or werewolves.

"**Damnit Jim!" Award  
>Best Slash Story: <strong>Go crazy, folks!

**Spock Prime Award  
>Best Portrayal of a Canon Character Award: <strong>Nominate the best portrayal of anyone: Spock, Kirk, Uhura, anyone!

"**That Moment When…" Award  
>Best Teaser Award: <strong>The tag that makes you want to get your mitts on that story and read it!

"**Beam Me Up, Scotty" Award  
>Best Quote: <strong>The most interesting, funny, true, or impacting line/lines you've found in a fanfiction.

/-/

Note: Though guidelines are just that, _guidelines_, slash, poems, songfics, and supernational fanfictions must stay within their own original categories.

Note #2: This is not a popularity contest. It is to have fun reading good quality writing. Let's keep this honest and fun for everyone!


End file.
